3 Yaoi Couples to the Altar
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik participate in a show to prove they should really get married. YAOI! YxYY RxB MxM bad summary in my opinion...


Nekogal: Jeje, I couldn't help myself. There is this show in my country called '12 hearts to the altar', and I thought, why not try it with Yu-Gi-Oh characters? The show is about 6 engaged couples going through a lot of tests to see if they should really get married. I found it very alluring to write so here we are.

**Warnings: yaoi, Anzu, Rebecca and Vivia****n bashing and… did I already say yaoi?**

To let you know, the show is not like I wrote it, I did it basing on my imagination.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or '12 hearts to the altar', I just own this story ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

A crowd filled with fangirls, yaoi, puzzle, tender and bronze shipping started clapping and cheer at seeing the host, Mai, step in the stage holding a microphone. She waved at everyone, and when the clapping stopped she began "Hello! And welcome to **3 Yaoi Couples to the Altar**! I'm Mai Valentine and I'll be your host today"

-applause-

"Today, we bring to you three couples that say they'll always be loyal to their lover and plan to get married! So to test their loyalty, they'll participate in today's tests! There will be three of them: The first is the 'Lie chair!' they'll sit down and be attached to a lie detector. The second will be the Fight ring! Our sweet lovers will fight strong fighters to prove their love! And the last and third, the Bed Rumble! The lovers will be tied to a bed that moves around with the purpose of letting fall their little lovers, as they have to fight off another girl that tries to flirt with them!"

"But we'll see that later on. Please com forward, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik!"

-more applause-

The six came to the stage, the hikaris waving, and the darks ignoring the crowd. The six stood next to Mai, waiting for indications.

"Ok sweeties, first tell us a bit about you" She said and handed the microphone to Yugi "I'm Yugi Mutou, and I'll marry my sweet Yami-kun. I came here because I'll never cheat on him and I know he loves me as much as I love him" He said and shared a kiss with Yami.

-awwwww-

Yugi handed the microphone to Ryou.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ryou Bakura. I'll get married with my wonderful Kura. I accepted to come here because I have no doubt my love is loyal and always will be"

-awwww-

Ryou handed the microphone to Malik.

"I'm Malik Ishtar and I'll marry Marik pretty soon. I just came here for fun"

Mai took again the microphone and smiled at the crowd "Very well! Now let us begin! Our first test will be applied to Yami, Bakura and Marik. Your lovers will make you questions and you must answer honestly, otherwise the lie detector will let us know"

-applause-

"Now, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik please wait as we start with Yami and Yugi" She walked to another part of the stage where there was a chair with a lot of wires. Yami sat down and had attached to his arm the lie detector. Yugi sat in front of him and Mai stood by their side.

"This is how it goes, Yugi, you'll ask Yami important questions about your future marriage to see if his love is really loyal. Let us begin!"

Yugi shyly cleared his throat and looked at Yami in the eyes "Yami-kun, if something were to happen to me and I well… died, would you marry someone else?"

Yami immediately shook his head "Never, no one can replace you in my heart Yugi. I could never love someone else as much as I love you"

A green light turned on. That was truth.

-awwwww-

Yugi blushed and smiled "Um, if some girl came to you and flirt, what would you do?"

"I'd tell her calmly that she better leave me alone because I was happily married"

Red light. LIE!!!!

Yugi gasped.

"Oh boy, it seems you're not telling us the truth Yami. Don't lie to us. Yugi deserves to know the truth" Mai said.

Yami bit his lip "Fine. I'd punch her and yell how dare she flirt with me when I'm very happy with the love of my life, Yugi"

Green light.

-awwwww-

Yugi blushed deeper "That's so sweet. Um, one last question, I told you that I wasn't ready yet to sleep together. Are you willing to wait for me as long as I need?"

Yami nodded "Of course, I'd wait an eternity, anything to be with you my love"

Still green light.

"We have a charming prince here everyone, and it seems Yami was, is and always will be loyal to Yugi!" Mai said happily.

-applause-

Yami and Yugi left the chair, to wait with Marik and Malik.

Bakura sat down and was attached to the lie detector as well.

"Kura, I know that you are sometimes rude with the people that come around us. Why is that?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Because I hate to think that one of them could try and flirt with you, even if they know you're mine"

Green light.

-awwwww-

Ryou blushed lightly "Um, you know that sometimes I don't like when you and Marik do pranks. When we're married, will you listen to me when I please ask you to not do it?"

"Sure" He asked simply.

Red light. LIE!!

Ryou crossed his arms "Kura…" He said warningly.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Ok, ok, depends on how fun the prank sounds"

Green light.

Ryou smiled "I can live with that. One more question, when you come home late, will you tell me exactly where you were so I don't have doubts of you?"

For first time in the show, Bakura smiled "Of course"

Green light.

"That was wonderful! Another loyal lover we got here! Applause for Bakura!" Mai said happily.

-applause-

Bakura and Ryou joined Yami and Yugi, and Marik sat down on the chair, facing Malik.

"I just have one question" Malik said "Will you obey me when I say I'm not in the mood for sex?"

"Yes" Answered Marik.

Red light. LIE!!!

"Um, most of times"

Red light.

"When I'm not in the mood either"

Red light.

"When I see you're way too angry"

Green light.

Mai laughed "Very good you six! It's time for the second test!" She said as Marik and Malik joined the others.

-applause-

"As I said before, in this test, Yami, Bakura and Marik will fight three different fighting champions to prove they are strong enough to protect their lovers. Just think of it this way, those champions flirted with your lovers" Mai explained.

Yami gripped his fists, Bakura groaned and Marik scoffed.

"In the fight 'anything' is allowed, no rules" Mai concluded, then turned to the crowd. "We'll be back after these commercials"

-applause-

**Some commercials later:**

"We're back with the second test!" Mai said happily and walked towards the three hikaris that were sitting on a couch "And Yugi, Ryou and Malik will watch how their future husbands will fight against champions. Are any of you nervous?"

Yugi nodded "A little bit, but I know my Yami-kun will know what to do"

Ryou nodded too "As much as Bakura is strong, I still fear for him"

Malik just shrugged "I little bit, I'm sure Marik already has a plan of what to do"

"Very well, now, if you look behind me" She turned around, where it was a big fighting ring surrounded by a net, "You'll see that the three loving future husbands will fight here, as a team. I repeat, there are no rules and everything is allowed. Now bring our six fighters!"

-applause-

First three, big, muscular and tall men wearing fight red fight gloves shorts entered waving at the crowd. The three stood inside the ring waiting for the others.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik appeared wearing the same, except for the gloves; something the hikaris liked because they were shirtless. They stepped in the ring as well and looked furiously at the champions.

"So you think you can flirt with my beautiful light…" Yami muttered.

"BRING IT ON BITCHES!" Bakura yelled.

"TIME TO KICK ASS!" Marik screamed excitedly.

Ding!

The bell rang, fight time!

The three champions roared and ran towards the three of them.

Yami, Bakura and Marik looked at each other, grinned and nodded. Each one of them raised their hands to one of fighters, and dark magic came out from their hands knocking out the champions.

-applause and cheers from the crowd-

"Well that was simply fast!" Mai said smiling "We have three winners here ladies and gentleman!"

Yami smiled and waved at the crowd, Bakura winked at some fangirls, and Marik showed his muscles.

At this Yugi, Ryou and Malik were relieved at seeing their lovers were perfectly fine.

"And now is time for the last test! Bed Rumble!"

-applause-

"We'll prepare the six of our contestants, after these brief commercials!"

**A few commercials later:**

"Welcome back!" Mai said, standing in front of what it seemed to be a huge bed with the shape of a heart. "The last is the Bed Rumble, this is very easy. First, Yami will be tied to it as the bed moves, Yugi will be on it trying to push some girl off the bed that tries to flirt with Yami. The girl will too try to push Yugi down so she can stay with Yami"

-boo-

"The same applies to Bakura and Marik, but with different girls" Yami and Yugi came to the stage, both wearing very provocative clothes "No pictures please!" Said Mai immediately knowing what the fangirls were capable of.

Yami was wearing only a pair of black shorts, and hell he looked good. Yugi was wearing extremely short shorts, and a little tie on his neck.

Two helpers, led Yami to the bed and tied him so he was spreading his arms and legs, vulnerable to anything.

"And now introducing the girls that will try to seduce Yami, Bakura and Marik!" Mai said, some doors opened and Rebecca, Anzu and Vivian stepped in waving at the crowd; the three of them were wearing short skirts and a sleeveless shirt. "Here they are, Rebecca, Anzu and Vivian!"

-boo-

"Rebecca will be with Yami, Anzu with Bakura, and Vivian with Marik. Now, Yugi, Rebecca please take your positions!"

Yugi walked to the edge of the bed and climbed straddling even more Yami's legs. Rebecca climbed from the other side and winked down at Yami.

"Ready… Go!"

The bed started moving around, and Yugi had to clutch to the sheets to not fall. He looked up and groaned at seeing Rebecca nuzzling Yami's nose, and Yami trying to avoid her.

"Oh don't you dare touch him!" Yugi roared. He climbed up Yami's body and pushed Rebecca's face away from Yami's. She groaned and tried to push Yugi; Yugi held her hands as both fought trying to push the other.

Rebecca kept moving forward Yugi's body, been kneeling above Yami's face "You like what you see Yami-pie?" Rebecca smirked.

"Leave him alone bitch!" Yugi yelled and punched her on the face. Rebecca stumbled, but with the bed moving, she lost balance and fell.

Yugi sighed relieved and kissed Yami "You saw anything?"

Yami smiled weakly "I closed my eyes" He assured.

Yugi returned the smile, and lip-locked rubbing his lower body with Yami's, as to saying Yami was his. Both moaned, and were going to go further until the bed stopped moving.

They broke the kiss, and Yugi saw how Yami was untied. Both climbed off the bed and saw Rebecca rubbing her punched cheek.

"Good punch" Yami purred in Yugi's ear.

Yugi blushed "Thank you"

Both walked hand in hand back stage to get changed and Rebecca was taken away to see if she had any major injuries.

"That was sure very exciting! Now please come Bakura, Ryou and Anzu!" Mai yelled happily.

-applause-

Bakura and Ryou were dressed the same like Yami and Yugi were, and probably Marik and Malik were too.

Bakura was tied to the bed, Ryou climbed on it, and so Anzu did giving a mischievous smile to Bakura.

"Ready… Go!"

The bed started moving again, and Ryou climbed forward to his lover's torso, enough distance to reach Anzu, who was kissing Bakura's forehead, and the dark was closing his eyes shut, showing disgust on his face.

"Stop touching my man you biotch!" Ryou yelled and held her arms moving her away.

Anzu groaned and held tighter the bed "We'll se who is the biotch soon" Rather surpringly, both started to pull the hair of the other, earning 'ow's and 'ouch's of pain.

Ryou desperate to make her fall, bit her arm and she yelped, when she was distracted, Ryou pushed her down, and she fell.

The bed stopped moving, and Ryou attacked Bakura's face with kisses "You're mine and no one elses" He moaned.

Bakura chuckled lightly, until the kisses stopped when he was untied, and both went back stage as well.

"Very good! We have another happy winner couple here!" Mai said.

-applause-

"And at last, Marik, Malik and Vivian come forward!"

As expected, Marik and Malik were dressed like the other four were. Marik was tied down, Malik climbed and so did Vivian.

"Ready… Go!"

The bed moved rapidly, and Malik didn't wait to act; he moved towards Vivian and started to try to push her holding her shoulders. Vivian resisted, pushing Malik from the face "Marik will be mine! Even though we never spoke on the anime! He'll be mine! Mine I tell you! Mine!"

Malik groaned "That will happen when hell freezes and you become beautiful" With all his might he pushed her away, but she clutched with her long nails to the bed smirking.

Malik tried pushing her, but her nails would keep her on the bed. So he thought of something else. He spitted on her face, and Vivian yelled trying to clean her face. And then, she was pushed down to the floor.

"Nice one" Marik congratulated.

The bed stopped, and Marik was untied going alongside Malik to backstage.

"That's great!" Mai chirped "We have now three happy couples and have proved that their love is very strong!"

-applause-

"Please come forward!"

The six contestants came back to the stage wearing their normal clothes, all of them holding hands with their respective lovers, not daring to let go. "I congratulate the six of you for going through these 3 tests and showed that you really are meant for each other!"

"Thank you" The three hikaris said, and the other three just nodded smiling.

"Thank for participating, and for you to come!" Mai said pointing to the crowd "See you later everyone! This was 3 Yaoi Couples to the Altar. Until next time!" She waved goodbye at the crowd, and seeing it as a good cue, the three couples kissed passionately, happy that they managed to make it through the tests.

* * *

Lol please review!


End file.
